In a belt CVT for a car, scooter, ATV etc, an even lower gear ratio at low-gear improves the acceleration, and an even higher gear ratio at high-gear improves the mileage and reduces the noise. This is why the ratio of the higher gear ratio to the lower gear ratio, called Transmission Gear Ratio Range (or TGRR in the following), is important.
The new generation of steel belt CVTs for cars expands the Transmission Gear Ratio Range from the previous 6.0 to the current global top level of 7.0
The need for higher Transmission Gear Ratio Range is even more crucial in trucks, in agricultural tractors, in machinery equipment etc.